Liefde
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Dua bagian drabble tentang cinta./Bagian satu; "Aku mencintaimu, Haruhi, tapi kenyataannya Hikaru lebih penting bagiku."/Bagian dua; "Bukankah wajar jika seorang Ayah tidak ingin menyerahkan putrinya pada sembarang pria?"/BUKAN SHO-AI/CANON/
1. Bagian satu

Disclaimer : _**Ouran High School Host Club**_ © Bisco Hatori

**WARNING!** : _**monologue**_**, semi-canon, ****OOC **(banget), **BUKAN SHO-AI**, _**pointless, plotless,**_ **terdiri dari dua chapter drabble yang tidak berkorelasi sama sekali**, ngga jelas-_-, nggapenting, maksa, penuh dengan keabalan, etc.

**A/N: **maaf udah nyampah lagi di fandom ini, maaf ;_;

.

_Bonus fic, dedicated for my beloved daughter, **Carnadeite**'s birthday :) _

.

An Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Liefde**_

.

.

_**B**__agian satu_: **S**angat **M**encintai

.

.

.

Kau menatap rembulan sendu. Bukan hanya hari ini kau merasa hatimu kelu. Sementara kau bertanya: _Ada apa denganku? _angin meniup keningmu. Berhembus lesu; mengibarkan ponimu pun ia tak mampu.

Euforia di dadamu bukannya tanpa arti. Debar kencang jantungmu bukannya tak mau berhenti. Namun kau sendiri tidak mau mengakui—bahwa kau ingin memiliki. Bibirmu tak kuasa berucap: "Hanya kau yang berarti."

Kau mencintai—tanpa sadar bahwa kau dicintai.

Yang kau lihat hanya punggungnya yang menjauh pergi. Meninggalkan dirimu—di dunia kalian—sendiri. Bukannya kau bermaksud menyakiti hati—baik hatinya maupun hatimu sendiri. Namun jika nanti dirinya benar-benar pergi, jika nanti hatimu mati, jika nanti kau tinggal sendiri—

.

—kau takkan mampu lagi berdiri.

.

Tak pernahkah sekali pun kau mengatakan dengan gamblang? Bahwa bagimu ia lebih indah daripada bintang Vega yang bersinar terang? Terkadang kau menolak hakikatnya sebagai kembaranmu yang cemerlang. Dan kau menolak untuk mengakui, setiap malam kau gamang. Kau takut duniamu menjadi lengang. Padahal kalbumu yang paling tahu: ikatan kalian takkan lekang.

Tentu kau menyadari, bahwa kau dan dia berbeda pribadi. Tapi kau juga tahu, bahwa apapun yang ia lakukan, kau tak berhak melakukan intervensi. Kau tahu perasaannya kepada gadis bermanik cokelat itu bukan sekadar ilusi. Maka kau memutuskan untuk menahan euforia yang meledak-ledak dalam sanubari. Karena bagimu, ialah yang paling berarti—dan takkan terganti.

Akhirnya kau melangkah lebih dahulu. Sebelum matahari terbenam di ufuk barat, dengan lantang kau menyuarakan isi kalbu.

Semesta mendukungmu.

Kau kecup pipi gadis berambut cokelat itu sampai bersemu. Nafasmu tidak menderu. Pada kenyataannya kau menyakiti hatimu. Kau lakukan ini hanya untuk dirinya—saudara kembarmu—yang selalu ada di benakmu.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku mencintaimu, Haruhi—"<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kau mencintainya.

.

Manik cokelatnya bagai potongan karamel yang memantulkan cahaya senja. Di mata cokelat keemasanmu, senyumnya yang tulus bak bianglala. Dunia yang tadinya hanya berisi kau, saudara kembarmu, dan orang lain; dengan mudah disusupinya.

Kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana hatimu adanya. Kau mencintainya, dan kau hanya sekadar mengungkapkannya.

Tentu saja.

Cintamu pada saudara kembarmu tanpa cela.

.

* * *

><p>"—tapi, kenyataannya Hikaru masih lebih penting bagiku."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kau (selalu) mencintainya, tanpa lelah.

.

Belasan tahun kau mengurung diri dalam dunia yang pongah. Lalu gadis itu datang, hampir membuatmu lengah. Saat gadis itu mulai jauh melangkah, kau hanya bisa pasrah. Ada waktunya kau harus melepas saudara kembarmu, membiarkannya melangkah. Namun kau selalu mencintainya, tanpa lelah. Meskipun kau selalu bertanya, masihkah ia mencintaimu? Masihkah?

Awalnya kau tak mengerti arti cinta, kau tak mengerti seperti apa dunia.

Namun dia yang selalu bersamamu, menjagamu, memberi tahu semua.

Bahwa ikatan kalian takan putus sebagai saudara sedarah.

.

Kau mencintainya.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku mencintai Haruhi. Tapi aku akan lebih bahagia jika Hikaru bisa mencintai seseorang dan memperluas dunianya. Bahkan jika aku sudah tahu ini adalah jawabannya sejak lama ... berpisah mungkin akan membuatku kesepian. Aku berpikir akan baik-baik saja jika hubungan kami saat ini bisa bertahan selamanya. Tapi aku tahu jika ini terus berlanjut, Hikaru tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaan. Aku berpura-pura menjadi dewasa, menjadi orang yang memahami orang lain. Namun nyatanya, aku masih sama seperti sebelumnya ... tidak konsisten seperti anak manja, yang bergantung pada Hikaru lebih dari orang lain. Itu sebabnya, kumohon ... Hikaru, kau harus menjadi orang yang memutuskan hal itu. Aku ingin melihat senyum tulus Hikaru ... bukan senyum palsu penuh kekhawatiran. Aku hanya ingin Hikaru bebas."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

—Liefde; Bagian satu © karin-mikkadhira : OWARI—

.

**A/N: **OOC -_- setting canon dan kalimat Kaoru diambil dari chapter 52 _**B**__agian satu_ memfokuskan pada perasaan Kaoru, yang walau juga mencintai Haruhi, namun tetap lebih mencintai Hikaru sebagai saudara kembarnya dibandingkan siapapun _**B**__agian dua_ sama sekali tidak memiliki korelasi dengan _**B**__agian satu__**.**_

.

**| Review, Critics, or Concrit? |**


	2. Bagian dua

Disclaimer : _**Ouran High School Host Club**_ © Bisco Hatori

**WARNING!** : _**monologue**_**, semi-canon, ****OOC **(banget), **BUKAN SHO-AI**, _**pointless, plotless,**_ **terdiri dari dua chapter drabble yang tidak berkorelasi sama sekali**, ngga jelas-_-, nggapenting, maksa, penuh dengan keabalan, etc.

.

_Bonus fic, dedicated for my beloved daughter, **Carnadeite**'s birthday :)  
><em>

.

An Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Liefde**_

.

.

_**B**__agian dua_: **T**ak **S**adar **S**edang **M**encintai

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Karena aku ayahnya."<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Itu yang bibirmu ucap setiap ditanya mengapa. Itulah hal yang kau yakini sejak lama. Bukannya membiarkan hati dalam derita. Namun kau memang tak mengerti adanya. Bahwa "keluarga" yang kau buat hanya kedok belaka. Untuk menyembunyikan euforia bernama cinta.

Kebodohanmu membutakan semua. Kau tidak peka, itu nyatanya. Kaukira gejolak di dadamu hanya fantasi belaka. Hanya perasaan seorang "Ayah" yang sangat biasa.

Lihat matanya. Iris cokelatnya memantulkan kilau sang surya.

Bagimu dirinya mengalahkan semesta panorama. Dan yang kaumau hanya melindunginya.

Bukan salahmu jika itu jalan yang kaupilih. Toh kau tak bermaksud untuk mengambil alih. Kau belum mengerti bagaimana rasanya perih. Saat kau merasakannya, kau akan tertatih.

Apa yang kaubangun bukannya tanpa arti. Ikatan semu bernama "keluarga" itu bukan sekadar hipokrisi. Meski bukan ikatan yang hakiki, tapi kau berjanji menjaganya sampai mati. Atas jasamu, kalian bertujuh berhasil terintegrasi. Menjadi satu keluarga yang—tentu saja—tak abadi. Wajar saja kalau kau mengincar posisi tertinggi. Kaulah Sang Raja, kepala keluarga yang memegang seluruh kendali.

.

Namun yang kausebut tertinggi, adalah posisi yang lebih berarti. Posisi yang kaudapatkan karena mencintai.

.

Malam itu, kau melantunkan melodi penyayat kalbu. Jari rampingmu menari-nari di atas tuts tanpa ragu. Yang mewarnai malam itu hanya melodi pianomu. Sementara bayang wajahnya kembali mampir di relung hatimu. Kaubayangkan senyumnya yang tulus hanya untukmu. Kaubayangkan dirinya hanya satu di dekapmu. Terus begitu—khayalmu memenuhi kalbu. Tapi kau tak mau tahu. Yang kau lakukan hanya menyampaikan rindu.

Apa yang kaulakukan sejatinya untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri. Untuk melindungi hati dari hal yang belum kauketahui. Saat kau mengerti nanti, maka kau akan bangkit berdiri. Berlari mengejarnya tanpa henti. Kau bahkan tak tahu apa kau akan kembali. Tapi kau tak peduli lagi. Saat kau mengerti nanti, maka kau akan mengakuinya sendiri: dirinya sangat kaucintai.

.

* * *

><p>"Bukankah wajar kalau seorang Ayah tidak ingin menyerahkan putrinya pada sembarang pria?"<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Itu juga kebohongan.

.

Sekali lagi, itu kaulakukan hanya untuk memberi rasa aman. Kaujadikan kepolosan dan "keluarga"mu sebagai alasan. Sampai kapan kau mau bertahan? Sudah cukup lama kau terkurung dalam kesunyian. Tidakkah kau lelah menanggung semua beban? Tidak? Tentu saja, kau terlalu baik untuk bisa merasa kelelahan. Ketidakpekaanmu menahanmu dalam ketidakpastian. Lalu apa? Apa yang kausebut dengan kebahagiaan?

.

Tahukah kau arti—

.

—cinta?

.

Sadarkah kau bahwa kau hanya berpura-pura? Sampai kapan kau mau menyebut dirimu ayahnya? Tidakkah kau mengerti arti euforia dalam dada? Mengapa kau begitu tidak peka? KAU MENCINTAINYA.

Meski kau tahu kedua anak kembarmu sudah mendahuluimu—mengungkapkan rasa—tapi kau terus melaju, kau masih mampu.

Setiap saat yang kausebut hanya namanya. Yang selalu menghantui otakmu hanya wajahnya. Apa yang kautunggu hanyalah senyumnya. Seseorang yang belakangan ini menghiasi mimpimu adalah dirinya. Yang kauinginkan hanyalah dia.

.

* * *

><p><em>Kau mencintainya, Tamaki, kau mencintai Haruhi.<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sayangnya kau _belum_ menyadarinya, kau belum sadar bahwa kau sangat mencintainya.

.

—Liefde; Bagian dua © karin-mikkadhira : HONTOU NI OWARI—

.

**A/N: ** akhir dari chapter dua, akhir dari semuanya. Ini juga canon, perasaan si Tamaki yang diambil canonnya :P _**B**__agian dua _fokus kepada perasaan Tamaki, yang selama ini dikiranya sebagai perasaan wajar seorang Ayah terhadap putrinya; ternyata adalah cinta. Dan Tamaki sendiri belum menyadarinya. Dua drabble tentang cinta. Sesuai dengan judulnya _**Liefde**_; bahasa Belanda dari **cinta** maaf kalau nggajelas dan nyampah ;_; semoga kamu suka, anakku ;_; dan **arigatou gozaimasu!** Untuk anakku yang lain lagi, **N**akamura **M**ai (bener ngga, Kyoya-kun?-_-) yang udah jadi pembaca pertama fic ini dan ngasih genre Angst :') makasih banyak, semoga kalian suka :')

.

**| Review, Critics, or Concrit? |**


End file.
